carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Note (1983)
Plot Overview Jeff has the unfortunate task to tell Kirby that her father is dead as a result of suicide. The entire house is shattered by Joseph's death. Even Steven returns to the mansion to express his condolences. Joseph's note to Blake was very short but it pretty much says he tried to kill Alexis to stop her from ruining another life and since he failed in that, he took his own life to quench her thirst for revenge. Blake demands to know to what Joseph was referring. Alexis tells Blake that she never had any intention of telling Kirby about her mother - who appears to be some sort of nympho. Blake is angered and vows that he will finish the job Joseph started if Alexis ever attempts to tell Kirby. Alexis has no time for Blake's sanctimony. Alexis still fears for her life though. She has the idea to hire Mark as her body guard but he refuses the position. While she is at La Mirage, Alexis tries to get information about Joseph's memorial service from Fallon. Fallon is under strict orders not to tell Alexis. It is finally found out that Joseph is the one who set the cabin on fire. Adam plans on returning to Billings now that he feels completely isolated from every member of the family. Fallon does not seem too upset that he leaving since she does not trust him. Adam lied to her about Dr. Jonas and the big case involving mercuric oxide. Adam has no real answer other than he liked Fallon before he found out who she truly was. Fallon takes it upon herself to contact Billings to find a large manufacturer of mercuric oxide. Kirby is a wreck after her father's death. Blake tells her that Joseph tried to kill Alexis in order to protect Blake and stop the merger between Colby Co and Denver Carrington. That seems plausible enough. But, Kirby feels even worse. She sees this as punishment for trying to abort her child. She desperately needs to tell someone, and tells Krystlee. Krystle seems un-phased by the fact that Kirby tried to abort her child by purposely getting into that riding accident. Kirby tells her again that Jeff is not the father of the child, but that Adam is. Kirby even says that Adam raped her. Krystle tells Kirby she needs to be strong and to tell Jeff the truth about the paternity of the child before he figures it out on his own. The relationship between Blake and Steven is reaching the point of no return, even though everyone wants the two to reconcile. Chris tells Steven that he needs to reconcile with his father. Also, Sammy Jo does not seem thrilled that Chris is living in the apartment with her son. Steven is his own man, has custody and will do as he pleases. And what Steven pleases to do is Claudia. He goes to the sanatorium to pick up her on the day of her release. Steven brings Claudia to La Mirage and the two make love. Claudia tells Steven to make peace with Blake for the sake of Danny. On the other side, Fallon really wants her father to reconcile with Steven. Blake just cannot see how that is possible since they live in two different worlds. This is also not helping Blake to show Krystle that he is a changed man. He is doing a decent job by admitting that he was wrong about Mark. Andrew is not happy about Blake's idea of suing Steven for custody of Danny. It will just destroy the family. Why not try and reconcile? Blake is weary but does give it one more try. Blake summons Steven to the study. When Blake mentions Andrew, Steven figures out that Blake is contemplating suing for custody. Blake says there are other ways to work this out - such as have Steven and Danny move back into the mansion. Or, even better, Steven can just give Blake Danny who will be raised by Krystle when she finally decides to return. Steven is not going to have any of this and most definitely will not allow his father to use his child to get Krystle back. Finally, the two get into a physical altercation. Blake vows this is not over and that he will sue for custody of his grandson. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * David Ackroyd ... Detective Lieutenant Fred Merrill * William Beckley ... Gerard * Daniel Greene ... Chauffeur * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Pamela Bellwood rejoins the regular cast. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On October 12, 1983 ABC aired a live coverage of the World Series baseball. Production details * Shooting dates: from 05-Aug-1983 to 16-Aug-1983 * Deleted scenes : Lieutenant Merrill asks some questions to Blake and Jeff; Mark quits his job at La Mirage; Fallon and Krystle talk about Mark; Alexis informs Adam he is still on her will; Krystle and Adam talk together. * Shortened scenes : Blake and Jeff talk a little bit longer; Gerard informs Blake that the staff is waiting for him in the library; Claudia and Krystle talk about Fallon while waiting for Blake. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Polytechnic School (Pasadena); Beachwood, Hollywood (Los Angeles) scene.